The eyes behind the shades
by Josiefeathergirl
Summary: Your breaths come unevenly. Your too scared to breath. You don't know what he will do next.


Your breaths come unevenly. You're too scared to breathe. You don't know what he will do next. His ruby-red eyes stare into your terrified green ones, the corners of his lips twist into a smile. This is not Dave sitting on top of you. You have screamed his name, but he is unresponsive to it.

He seemed normal at first, just a little more flirtatious. He pecked your cheek, and you blushed. Then his kisses become more harsh and thoughtless. Then you were pinned down. You panicked and tried to push Dave off you, but the knight was stronger than you.

You screamed and cried, but he didn't stop. You wanted Dave. Dave would save you. He would be gentle with you, treat you with care. This isn't him. The face that should be Dave Strider is blurred by a new round of tears. You pray for your Dave back. Your Dave, your knight. He would always protect you and make you smile. You can't imagine life with out him. This thief got what he wanted, now give Dave back. He starts kissing your collar-bone and continues down your bare chest.

"Stop." You whisper again. Wanting this all to stop, but no hope is left within you.

For the first time, he seems to notice you have spoken. He looks up at you. "Why?"

Isn't obvious? "I want Dave. My Dave. The Dave who is always there for me, my best friend. I just want him back. Please." You plead, wanting this stranger to leave.

He smiles and brings his mouth to your ear, "Oh? But I am him."

"N-n-no, you're not," You stutter, cringing at the feel of his breath.

He kisses your ear, and then moves back above you so you can see his face, "And why would you say that?"

You look directly into the face of your best friend Dave Strider, like you have many times before. Nothing has changed. The face, the voice, and the eyes all belong to him, but something is different. Dave would never act like this. This boy is your worst nightmare, not the boy you have secretly loved for years.

Dave has taken his shades off multiple times for you, and you always thought his eyes were amazing, but today they just look evil. They seem to glow in the dark room. You can't look at them any longer, so your turn your head to the side. "I love Dave. He would never take things too far. You, you're not him."

"But what if Dave never loved you?" You whip your head back to look at him smirking. "If he never loved you, why would he care about taking things too far? He wouldn't care what you thought of him."

You're shocked. Not by the fact the Dave doesn't love you, you would accept that, but again, this isn't Dave. If he even knew Dave, he would know that Dave would never do this. Even if Dave doesn't love you, he would still be your friend. "So, you're not him." You state, you now know it is the truth.

He sighs. "Jade Harley, I am Dave Strider. I have been your friend for years. I let you take my glasses off; we talked, and laughed together. Of course I loved you. I would have never thought of hurting you. But then I died. I died a lot. Do you know how lonely it is when you die? How many times I have watched myself die? The pain I have seen? I have even seen your pain Jade. I don't want you to be in danger any more." He brings his face closer and you can see tears forming in his eyes. "But if you're dead, you won't be in danger. You will always be dead, and always be there when I die. I want you to die for me. So I can see you when I am dead and never have to worry when I'm alive. Jade, can you die for me?"

You're horrified. You have no clue what is happening. You don't want to die. You just want Dave. Even if Dave never comes back, you don't want to die now. Please, not now. He kisses your lips again, but more softly this time. Like the real Dave would.

His hand comes up and caresses your face. "I love you Jade Harley. I really am sorry."

His face is full of regret as the pain of a sharp blade washes over you. You scream, but he hushes you. His regretful face is the last thing you see before the red clouds your vision. You lay there until the red fades to black and your heart takes its final beat.

**I should not be allowed near a computer when I am in a morbid mood... any thoughts?**


End file.
